


Out of the Closet (and into the bedroom)

by pepipeaches



Category: GOT7
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Jinyoung has a thing for leather, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top!Jinyoung, bottom!Jackson, it's mostly just jinson exploring sexual interests together, safe sex, there is barely any plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepipeaches/pseuds/pepipeaches
Summary: Jackson discovers the guy he's been seeing may be kinkier than he originally thought.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, referenced Mark/Youngjae
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	Out of the Closet (and into the bedroom)

Sometimes it was easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. Besides, it wasn’t like Jinyoung had explicitly told Jackson he _couldn’t_ take a look around his room. It was only natural to be curious about the guy he had been seeing for the past two months. 

Jackson already knew some of the small things. He knew Jinyoung was the youngest of three kids, that he got his law degree from New York, that he posted book reviews online--all information that could be gleaned from a quick online search. The two of them were still getting to know each other, but Jackson had spent a lot of time in Jinyoung’s bedroom without actually getting a feel for the man who owned it.

Jinyoung had gone to shower just a minute or two ago, meaning that Jackson had to carry out his personal mission quickly or risk getting caught. Thankfully, Jinyoung didn’t have much in his room to explore. It was just supposed to be a quick peek, anyway. Just enough for Jackson to get a fuller picture of the man he was regularly banging.

He started with Jinyoung’s nightstand, which had nothing on top of it except for the latest book Jinyoung was reading. Some kind of mystery novel, if Jackson remembered correctly. He carefully opened the nightstand drawer, although he doubted Jinyoung could hear it from the bathroom. The contents were nothing striking: a bottle of lube and box of condoms that Jackson already knew existed, a charger for some type of electronic, and a white envelope with some photos in it. The pictures were cute, most likely taken while Jinyoung was in college, but they didn’t really give him much insight into who Jinyoung was as a person. 

The dresser was his next target. Jackson was no expert in furniture, but something about the finish on this dresser just made him think it was expensive, something that Jinyoung could definitely afford on a lawyer’s salary. Sitting on top of the dresser were various self-care items, including a bottle of cologne that Jackson brought up to his nose, recognizing the scent immediately from all the times he had his face pressed into Jinyoung’s neck. There was a framed photo of a younger Jinyoung with two girls who were without a doubt his sisters; the resemblance was crystal clear. Jinyoung never talked about his family much but he must be close with his sisters to keep this picture here.

Jackson listened for the shower, confirming it was still going before heading to Jinyoung’s closet. He slid the door open, not knowing what to expect but somehow feeling disappointed when he just saw an assortment of suits, dress shirts, and ties. He flipped through some of the hangers idly, feeling that this entire getting-to-know-Jinyoung plan was a bust.

And there it was, standing out like spilled ink on white paper.

Straps. Studs. Leather. Nothing like the spotlessly clean white Oxford shirts that had been concealing it. Jackson's eyes widened, staring as if waiting for the leather harness to shape-shift into something more Jinyoung-esque, like a pair of khakis or a polo shirt.

Slowly, he reached a hand out and ran his hands over the smooth leather, the metal studs cold under his fingertips. This was real. This was a leather harness and it was in Jinyoung’s closet, right in front of him. Jackson would have never guessed this was something Jinyoung would own or be into; the closest they ever got to being kinky was when Jinyoung bent him over the couch two weeks ago.

Jackson poked his head out of the closet, exhaling softly when he still heard the shower running. He really should take that as a sign to stop but his curiosity was burning. If Jinyoung already owned something like that, there had to be more. Kneeling down, he spotted two large shoe boxes stacked on top of each other, tucked discreetly in the corner. His heart was racing as he pulled them both closer, removing the tops hastily.

Heat rushed to cheeks as he searched both boxes, finding an assortment of accessories between them. A pair of metal handcuffs, some other type of restraints (Jackson couldn’t tell what for, but he could make a guess), a leather collar, a blindfold--it was almost as if it were a prepackaged bondage kit. What stood out the most, however, was the flogger, black as sin with long tails. Jackson picked up the handle curiously, weighing it in his palm.

Was this really the closet of the same person he had been seeing? He just couldn't imagine clean-cut Jinyoung who worked a respectable job and read books for fun coming home and throwing on a leather harness and asking someone to call him “daddy” in bed. The visual went straight to Jackson's dick, pants already feeling tighter.

The water stopped. Jackson instantly flew into panic mode, packing the boxes up as fast as he could, shoving them back into their covert corner. He stumbled backwards out of Jinyoung's closet and slid the door all the way shut. He needed to think of a way to look casual and not like he had been raiding through Jinyoung's room. 

Before Jackson could come up with a plan, the door opened. Jackson snapped his head towards the door as Jinyoung walked in, his towel sitting so low on his hips that Jackson was surprised it didn’t fall off. He had already been feeling aroused, but seeing Jinyoung right out of the shower combined with the fresh image of leather had him rock hard. 

Jinyoung looked at him, then down at Jackson's pants, then back to his eyes.

"Again?" Jinyoung chuckled, clearly amused. "It's barely been an hour."

"Yeah," Jackson gulped, having trouble looking directly at Jinyoung's face. "You're just...so hot in a towel."

Jinyoung rolled his eyes playfully, grinning before pushing him back onto the bed.  
___

About a week after the closet incident, Jackson was dying to tell someone about what he saw. His brain was still having trouble pairing Jinyoung with anything that could be considered sexually deviant. Maybe if he had the chance to talk it out, he could gain more clarity on what to do with this new information. Thankfully, it was easy for him to get his best friend to agree to meet up when he offered to pay for lunch. 

"So, Mark, quick question for you.” Jackson looked around the restaurant, lowering his voice. “Have you and Youngjae ever wanted to do anything kind of freaky in bed?"

Mark let out an annoyed sigh, setting his burger down. 

"Jackson, if this is your way of asking about a threesome again-"

"First of all, that was clearly a joke," Jackson interrupted swiftly. "And no, it's not about that. It's about the guy I've been seeing."

Mark raised a brow. “The attorney with a nice ass?”

Jackson nodded, grinning with pride. “Yeah, him. I found out something...interesting.”

“He’s a porn star?” Mark guessed, taking a stab in the dark.

“No! Just--listen.”

Jackson told him everything. Told him about how he went through Jinyoung’s stuff, the leather harness in the closet, the toys he found. Mark cut him off when Jackson was starting to share intimate details about the sex they had right after Jinyoung’s shower.

“Hey, I’m still eating. Keep those extra smutty details to yourself. Anyway, why don’t you just ask him about it?"

Jackson dropped his jaw, appalled. 

"I can't do that! Then he'll think I was snooping through his stuff!"

“That’s because you were snooping. You know, you could’ve been a normal person and just looked him up on Instagram.” 

“He doesn’t use it,” Jackson said, shaking his head. “He’s got an old soul and says he doesn’t really ‘get’ social media.”

Mark’s eyes widened even more than when Jackson told him about the leather. “In this day and age? That’s more shocking than that little number you found in his closet.” Mark clasped his hands together. “So, sounds like he’s into BDSM, or at least has a leather fetish.”

“I mean, maybe?” Jackson agreed weakly. “I didn’t ask why he has that stuff.”

Mark rolled his eyes. “What, is he holding it for a friend? Don’t be stupid, Jacks. Why else would he have it?”

Jackson huffed indignantly. That was easy for Mark to say. He wasn’t the one who had his entire image of Jinyoung thrown into questioning. While there was one logical answer as to why Jinyoung would have stuff like that hidden away in his closet like a dirty little secret, Jackson was having a hard time believing it. Even if the idea of it alone made him a little excited.

"I just can’t picture it. On Sundays, he volunteers at the library and reads to kids."

“That’s still six days a week left for sinning,” Mark said, biting back a giggle. “But listen. If you really wanna know more about what you saw without giving yourself away, just hint at it and see how he responds.”

“How do I do that?” Jackson asked, unable to fathom how that type of conversation would go down. How would he organically bring up the topic of leather? 

“I’m afraid you’re on your own for that one,” Mark grimaced.

Jackson felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out and briefly reading over the notification. 

[Jinyoung]: _Dinner tonight? I finished up with this client faster than expected._

Jackson stared at the screen a moment before typing his response, prompting Mark to ask, “Is that him?”

Jackson nodded, typing a quick response before putting his phone away.

 _Yeah. I want to see you._  
___

Dinner was at a local sushi restaurant that one of Jinyoung’s colleagues recommended. The place was an odd mishmash of traditional Japanese decor paired with more modern furniture. The black countertop at the bar was long and sleek, blue LED lights glowing softly beneath it. Behind the working sushi chefs was a tall wooden bookcase, each shelf stocked full of various brands of sake. Scrolls were hung along the walls, mostly of cherry blossoms or koi. Despite the conflicting design choices, there was a certain charm about the place.

Jinyoung had come straight from work, the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled back to his elbows for a more casual look. He must have left his tie and suit jacket in the car. He looked handsome in the dim lighting, but Jackson’s mind was distracted with formulating a plan to try and bring up what he had seen.

Jinyoung must have noticed his mind was preoccupied.

“You’re kind of quiet tonight.” Jinyoung smiled softly, reaching over to tap his index finger against Jackson’s forehead. “Everything okay in there?”

“Yeah! Everything’s fine,” Jackson said, flustered. He put another piece of sushi in his mouth, exaggerating a smile as he chewed. 

“Okay,” Jinyoung said, still smiling but not sounding entirely convinced. “If you say so.” 

They ate in silence for a few moments, tension sitting heavy on Jackson’s shoulders. He wondered if Jinyoung could feel it, too. He had to say something. 

“So uh… what are your thoughts on _50 Shades of Grey?”_

Jackson regretted it the moment he opened his mouth.

Jinyoung, however, barely reacted. He took a sip of his tea then set his cup back down gently. “I haven’t read it nor watched the movie, so I can’t really say anything on it,” he answered casually, as if he were asked about his favorite color. He reached for the pot of green tea the waitress had left on the table, refilling Jackson’s cup and then his own. “Is it good? It was popular a few years ago, right?”

“Uh, I don’t know. I was just asking.” Jackson sighed. The question hadn’t sounded nearly as awkward in his head. He was really hoping none of the couples at nearby tables heard him.

Jackson tried to think of a new plan. Something more casual and normal-sounding. Less like he was spouting random questions just for the sake of opening up his mouth. When he felt Jinyoung’s foot tap against his under the table, a lightbulb went off in his head.

“Your shoes… what kind of material are they?” he asked innocently, trying to sound genuinely curious. 

“The ones I’m wearing today?” Jinyoung asked, bemused. When Jackson nodded, he answered, “Italian leather.”

Jackson tried to not grin like the cat who caught the canary. “Interesting,” he said, folding his hands together. “Is that something you like? Leather?”

Jinyoung shrugged. “They’re pretty durable, I guess. I only really wear these to work. I just worry about ruining them if it rains.”

Obviously, this wasn’t going to work. Perhaps this was his karmic punishment for going through someone else’s belongings. Jackson decided to drop the subject, trying to salvage what was left of the evening. He was running out of steam and the waitress had already brought their check to the table. Jinyoung grabbed it right away.

“At least let me pay half,” Jackson said, pulling his card out of his wallet.

“It’s fine,” Jinyoung insisted, setting his card on top of the tray, keeping it on his side of the table. “I’m the one who asked you out tonight.”

Jackson put his wallet away reluctantly. “Fine. But maybe I can repay you some other way,” he winked.

Jinyoung smirked back at him.

“Your place or mine?”  
___

Two weeks had passed since Jackson’s accidental discovery in Jinyoung’s closet and nothing had changed in their sex life. Nothing on Jinyoung’s end at least. Jackson kept having recurring thoughts about Jinyoung in the leather harness ordering him around, taking complete control in the bedroom. Just thinking about it was enough to make Jackson hard, but he still had yet to open up about these fantasies to Jinyoung. 

Maybe Mark was right and he should just say something. He had given up on trying to weasel it out of Jinyoung in casual conversation and decided to wait for it to emerge on its own during their hook-ups. But Jackson was growing impatient.

Jinyoung kissing at his neck certainly didn’t help ward off images of black leather and riding crops. All he could think about was how hot Jinyoung would look in his harness, how his tone of voice might change, or how Jinyoung might use the toys hidden away in his closet on Jackson. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” Jinyoung asked, leaning away from him with a frown. “You seem...distracted.”

“Huh? Oh--fine. Everything is fine.” Jackson wrapped his hand around the nape of Jinyoung’s neck, pulling him back down for a kiss. “Just thinking about how good you look on top of me,” he winked.

This didn’t appear to satisfy Jinyoung, who still wore a frown even after another few kisses.

“No, there’s something different,” he insisted, moving his face away from Jackson’s lips. “Tell me.”

Jackson felt his heart start to race. Jinyoung was always observant, something Jackson found both admirable and annoying. He could come up with some kind of excuse and just get back to making out but this could be the time. Perhaps there was no “right time” to bring up what he had been wanting. His cheeks started burning before the words even came out, Jinyoung watching him carefully.

“Well, I just…” he began, letting out the breath he was holding. “I was thinking maybe we could try something different.”

“Different how?” Jinyoung asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jackson swallowed down the lump in his throat. “Could you be more dominant with me?” When Jinyoung didn’t respond immediately, he added, “You know, order me around. Tell me what to do.”

Jinyoung didn’t speak at first, but his lips slowly curved into a smirk that sent a shiver down Jackson’s spine.

“So that’s what was on your mind,” he said smugly. “I have to say, I was wondering when you were going to finally spit it out.”

“Wait a second, you knew?” Jackson gaped. 

“Let me give you some free advice. If you’re going to go through someone’s belongings without permission, make sure you cover your tracks better.”

A wave shame washed over Jackson. He had been caught. All his efforts to get a confession about Jinyoung’s leather-clad adventures without revealing his discovery had been for nothing. Jinyoung knew the entire time and was just waiting for him to finally crack.

“I...I’m sorry,” was all that Jackson managed to get out. As Jinyoung moved off his body and away from the bed, he immediately panicked. Jinyoung was probably going to tell him to leave, chew him out and break things off with him for violating his privacy. Jackson would deserve it, but he frantically tried to remedy the situation. “It wasn’t on purpose. Okay, yeah, I opened the closet on purpose--that was bad--but I wasn’t trying to spy on you. Not exactly. I was just really curious about you because things were going good with us and I wasn’t expecting leather of all things, so I-”

“Jackson, stop,” Jinyoung cut him off. “I forgive you. I’m actually kind of relieved you finally confessed.” He gave Jackson a soft smile that made him feel reassured. “I’m not mad. But if what you saw is something you’re interested in, there’s some things we should talk about first.”

“Oh.” Jackson sat up attentively. “Okay. Like what?”

“Well, for starters, what’s your experience with stuff like this?”

“Uh, none. But I’ve done a lot of research!” 

Jinyoung folded his arms over his chest. “Watching porn does not count as research.”

“I thought it seemed pretty informative,” Jackson mumbled, crestfallen. “How did you know?”

“Lucky guess. If we are going to do this, I want to talk about what you want to try.” Jinyoung sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over to peck Jackson’s lips. “Tell me what you want.”

His heart throbbed in his chest. Jinyoung was more than understanding about what he had done and was still willing to entertain the thoughts that had been circling his mind for weeks. Jackson could hardly believe this was actually happening, wondering if he was dreaming again.

“Put the harness on.”

“On you or on me?” Jinyoung grinned, clearly knowing the answer but wanting to hear it.

“On you,” Jackson clarified with a little more confidence. 

Jinyoung nodded, moving across the room to open his closet doors. He removed his shirt in a swift motion, pulling the harness out from its hiding spot. Jackson watched as he put it on himself expertly, black leather over the toned muscles of Jinyoung’s back.

“We should discuss a safe word,” Jinyoung said, turning around. Jackson felt his breath caught in his throat from how perfectly the straps framed Jinyoung’s chest. “Just in case something makes you uncomfortable.”

Jackson was silent for a moment, eyes still fixated on Jinyoung’s chest.

“Titties.”

“Jackson, be serious,” Jinyoung groaned.

“I am serious. When have I ever said ‘titties’ while you were fucking me?”

Jinyoung closed his eyes with a resigned sigh. “Fine. But no more joking around. We’ve never done this together and I want it to be as good for you as possible.”

There was that sweetness that Jackson had become so fond of. Whatever they did together, Jinyoung was always mindful of Jackson’s comfort, whether it was giving him the better pillow when he spent the night or avoiding spicy food so they could share the same meal. He truly was thoughtful in all aspects of life, even when it came down to this.

“So, you mentioned wanting me to be more dominant with you and give you some orders. Anything else?” Jinyoung asked, cocking his head.

"Can you talk to me a lot during it?" Jackson bit his bottom lip, heat creeping into his cheeks. "Maybe not name-calling ‘cause I don’t know if that’s my thing, but your voice is really sexy. I've gotten horny just from your voice before."

Jinyoung laughed. Not a mean-spirited laugh at Jackson's expense, but his usual quiet, close-mouthed laugh when he found something amusing. The one that made his eyes crinkle at their corners. A soft, cute laugh that looked so out of place coming from a man with leather straps stretched across his chest.

"Yeah. I can do that."

Jinyoung walked closer to the bed, standing before Jackson. “If I say or do anything you don’t like, speak up, okay? You can use your...interesting choice of a safe word. Got it?”

Jackson nodded, blood already rushing straight to his dick.

"Good. I like good boys who know how to listen." There was something in Jinyoung's eyes he had never seen before. A flicker of darkness only now making itself known as their gazes met. "Are you one of them?"

Jackson nodded, unable to find the words to express how badly he wanted to be a good boy in that moment.

Jinyoung took hold of his chin, tilting it up slightly as he studied Jackson's face. "Hmm. You certainly look like a good boy."

Jackson beamed, entire face lighting up at the praise.

"But," Jinyoung added, Jackson's smile dropping immediately, "you did go through my things behind my back. Is that something a good boy does?"

“No…” he answered quietly. Jinyoung had slipped into his dominant role so easily, as if it were second nature. Jackson meanwhile had no idea how to be a submissive. He had watched BDSM-related porn but he had no idea how this dynamic with Jinyoung would actually play out.

“Good answer.” Jinyoung released his face, pointing down at the ground. “On your knees.”

It took Jackson a second to register it wasn’t a request. It was a command. He quickly scrambled from the bed onto the floor, sitting on his knees as he looked up at Jinyoung, anticipating what would come next. 

Jinyoung moved to sit on the bed, reaching into the nightstand to pull out a bottle of lube and a condom. Jackson felt his pants get tighter as Jinyoung underdressed his lower half and freed his cock, slipping the condom on before working his hand along the shaft.

“Come here.”

Jackson scoot forward to get between Jinyoung’s legs, eagerly waiting on his next instructions.There was something so arousing about giving Jinyoung more control. Jackson had to wonder if this is something Jinyoung had been wanting just as badly as him, if it got Jinyoung off to see Jackson submitting to him, hanging on his every word.

“Suck it.”

Jackson licked his lips, reaching a hand out to take a hold of Jinyoung before the other stopped him.

“No hands. You lost that privilege when you raided my closet without asking.” Jinyoung kept stroking himself languidly, no change in his expression. “Hands behind your back.”

Jackson complied, moving his hands behind him, clasping them together. He leaned forward, dragging his tongue over the shaft in a long stripe. It felt awkward and clumsy without his hands, but Jinyoung didn’t seem to mind when he repeated the action.

“Good boy,” he praised, running a hand through Jackson’s hair.

The words were enough to encourage him to keep licking and kissing along the shaft before making his way to the head. He heard Jinyoung breathe a sigh when he finally took him into his mouth, already hollowing his cheeks as his lips slid down the shaft. Jinyoung’s fingers in his hair curled tighter, pushing down on the back of Jackson’s head, wanting more and Jackson was happy to oblige.

Jackson could practically feel Jinyoung getting harder against his tongue, his own member straining within the confines of his pants. He was determined to show Jinyoung how much of a good boy he could be, taking him as deep as he could into his mouth, nearing his throat.

“Wow. You’re so cute with your mouth full,” Jinyoung murmured, moving his hand to Jackson’s face, stroking his cheek. “But you know what would be even cuter?”

Jackson hummed around Jinyoung’s cock, peering up with curious eyes as Jinyoung smiled down at him.

“You on the bed. All fours. Naked.”

That was all Jackson needed to hear, taking Jinyoung’s words as permission to pull his head back, taking a moment to catch his breath. He was fast to get out of his clothes, immediately tossing himself onto the bed. He arranged himself on his hands and knees, biting his lip as he waited for Jinyoung. He never thought himself the submissive type before, but he was finding himself so eager to please, to get Jinyoung to tell him that he was a good boy.

“Well, look at that,” he heard Jinyoung chuckle, feeling the way the bed dipped as he moved behind Jackson. “Such a good listener. Hard to believe this is the same person who goes through other people’s closets.”

Jinyoung put his hands on his inner thighs, fingertips sliding until they were dangerously close to his heavy, neglected cock. Jinyoung’s hands avoided the area entirely, instead moving over up his torso towards his chest. 

"I’m surprised you didn’t cover it up better. Maybe it’s because you actually wanted to get caught. Am I right, Jackson?"

Jackson pressed his thighs together, squirming as Jinyoung rubbed at his nipples.

Jinyoung kissed at his shoulder blades and the back of his neck, mumbling into his skin. "Were you hoping I'd catch you being a naughty boy and punish you?"

“Fuck…” Jackson whispered, a lewd visual already in his head of what that might entail. 

“Ah, is that what you like?” he hummed, hands moving back down Jackson’s torso, appreciating over every dip and cut of muscle. Jinyoung moved his hands lower until they were on Jackson’s ass, squeezing it firmly. “Hoping that I’d take you over my knee and spank you for being a bad boy?”

Jinyoung only laughed softly when Jackson moaned. The image in his head was incredibly erotic, Jinyoung dragging him over his lap and smacking him on the ass until it flushed red. Or he might even use that riding crop in place of his hand, if Jackson really deserved it. 

“But I’m not going to do that,” Jinyoung added, rubbing his palms over the fleshiest part of Jackson’s cheeks. “Not today, anyway.”

Jackson wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

"You've been so good for me tonight," Jinyoung murmured, his hands sliding up and down Jackson's sides. "Maybe you deserve a reward instead." Jackson felt the warmth of Jinyoung's body as he leaned over him, his firm chest pressed so close against Jackson's back that he could feel the leather trapped between their skin. His breath was hot by Jackson's ear. "Do you think you deserve it?"

"Yes," Jackson rasped, feeling his composure whittling away. He didn't know how long he could take Jinyoung teasing him like this. His cock was hard and leaking now, desperately needing something other than light touches everywhere but where he needed them.

Jinyoung pressed a soft kiss to his neck. "I think so, too." 

Jackson bit down on his lip as he heard Jinyoung uncap the bottle of lube, hands gripping the bedcovers to fight his need to jerk himself. His patience was starting to run out, but he still wanted to be good. He wanted Jinyoung to keep complimenting him and letting him know that he was such a good boy. Jackson lifted his hips higher as he felt Jinyoung’s wet finger prodding against his rim, circling it before pressing inside.

“J-Jinyoung, please touch me,” Jackson pleaded, burning with need.

Jackson let out a relieved sigh as Jinyoung indulged him, finally wrapped a hand around his member. His forehead pressed against the mattress as Jinyoung stroked him at a torturously slow pace. 

“Such a patient boy I have,” Jinyoung smiled, pumping his first finger a while before slipping a second inside. He gave Jackson a few long, controlled strokes before focusing on the tip of his cock and rubbed his thumb over the slit, smearing the precome that had collected there. “I hope you don’t cum too fast. Otherwise, we might have to get you hard all over again…”

Jackson let out a whine, using all his will to not cum then and there as Jinyoung worked him open. He gripped the bedspread tighter, wondering if Jinyoung could feel his body tensing up. Just when he felt he might burst, Jinyoung withdrew both hands, applying a generous amount of lube to himself.

“I wish you could see how good you look, Jackson. All open and ready for me.”

Jinyoung pressed inside, muttering a curse under his breath as he started rocking his hips against Jackson. It was far from the first time they’d had sex but there was something about this and all of the build up that had Jackson feeling electric. He spread his knees further apart, wanting whatever Jinyoung was ready to give him. He had never felt so needy before, like Jinyoung was the only person who could take him apart and put him back together.

"Look at you," Jinyoung cooed, his voice soft in contrast with the increasing roughness behind his thrusts. "Just taking it like the good boy you are."

Jackson moaned wantonly, his entire body heating up from Jinyoung's praise. He had always found Jinyoung's voice sexy, but there was something more there than usual. Something darker, more lustful mixed in with the warmth he had come to know so well that sent shivers down his spine. 

He gasped audibly as Jinyoung's fingers pressed harder into his skin, dragging him back by the hips as he plunged deeper into Jackson. 

“Jinyoung!” he cried out, fingers curling tightly into the bedspread. “Fuck me. Fuck me good.”

“Don’t I always fuck you good?” Jinyoung teased, leaving a trail of kisses along Jackson’s spine, lips warm against Jackson’s skin. 

His head was starting to feel fuzzy as he nodded, unable to vocalize anything but sounds of pleasure as Jinyoung kept relentlessly thrust into him, touching him, telling him that he was so good and so beautiful when he was getting fucked. His heart hammered in his chest, his entire body growing hot, erection throbbing. 

“J-Jinyoung, I’m so close,” he choked out, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer.

And Jinyoung must have felt mercy on him, immediately wrapping a hand around his length, stroking him fast. “Go ahead and cum. You earned it.”  
It took only seconds for Jackson to hit his high, unraveling completely with a cry of Jinyoung’s name. Jinyoung gave a few more thrusts before he hit his own peak, groaning as he pressed his hips flush against Jackson, breathing heavily as his hips stilled.

He was slow when he pulled out of Jackson to discard the condom. Jackson rolled onto his back, breathless as he watched Jinyoung head for the closet, hanging the harness back neatly and hiding it amongst his row of white shirts. He returned to the bed, smiling warmly as he climbed beside Jackson.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, pulling him into a gentle kiss. “I wasn’t too rough on you, was I?”

“Amazing,” Jackson mumbled, feeling as if he could melt into the bed any moment. He moved to rest his head against Jinyoung’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. “Ten out of ten. Would do it again if I wasn’t feeling spent.”

Jinyoung wrapped his arm around him, sighing softly. “I really wish you had just said something instead of asking those leading questions to try and trick me. We could have had this conversation a lot sooner.” He paused, tracing aimless shapes over Jackson’s skin. “It’s not like I’m just some random guy you fuck... We should be able to talk about things.”

Jackson propped himself up on his elbow, looking Jinyoung in the eyes. “You’re right. I just… I didn’t want you to be mad that I went through your stuff. Because I really like you and I didn’t want to fuck it up because I did something stupid.” He looked down, pretending to suddenly be interested in the color of Jinyoung’s bedding. “And now I feel stupid for saying all that.”

“Hey.”

Jackson looked up as Jinyoung touched his arm.

“Don’t feel stupid.” He smiled, sliding his hand down to rest on top of Jackson’s. “I really like you, too. I’d been meaning to tell you for some time now.”

Jackson sighed dramatically, moving his head back to Jinyoung’s chest as he cuddled up to him.

“And when were you going to tell me that little detail, hmm? Wait it out until I say something first? I see your game, Jinyoung.”

“When were you going to tell me you raided my closet?” countered Jinyoung, raising his eyebrows.

“Okay, fair.” Jackson sighed, kissing Jinyoung before lying back down. “So I would not be opposed to doing something like this again. You look good in leather.”

“Thanks. You did so well for me… Who knows? Next time, I might break out some of my favorite toys.”

Jackson groaned, slapping Jinyoung’s chest as he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic was inspired by a call to my local radio studio where a guy was looking for a shirt to borrow from his male hook-up and he found a studded leather vest, among other goodies. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
